I Know You Want Me Calle Ocho
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: Peter performs a song for Gabriel, in a jazz club. Gabriel gets up and joins him in the song. Back up latin dancers and singers, and mild slash included. Batteries sold separately.


Summary: Peter performs a song for Gabriel, in a jazz club. Gabriel gets up and joins him in the song. Back up latin dancers and singers, and mild slash included. Batteries sold separately.

Warnings: Mild slash and racy lyrics. I'm not fluent in Spanish, so I can't give you a translation of the Spanish lyrics. Altavista's Babelfish was not very kind to me. Those of you who are Spanish speaking are laughing at me, aren't you? Damn you. I bet those Spanish lyrics are dirty.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, nor "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" by Pitbull. If I did own Heroes, there would be more random singing and dancing in it. Thus, the show which you all know and love, would be ruined beyond repair.

___________________________________________________________________

**I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)**

Jazz Club on 51st, New York City

Peter Petrelli walked up to the microphone. The audience clapped.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Jazz Club on 51st's latin dancers!" Peter said, motioning to the couples who had joined him up on stage. The crowd cheered.

"To my left, we have Nathan and Tracy." The audience "oohed" and "ahhed" over Nathan and Tracy, and generally went wild. Nathan and Tracy responded to this with perfect smiles. Nathan (whose name means "man of great hotness", in case you were wondering) looked delicious in his red shirt and tight black pants, while Tracy (whose name means "freeze me, honey, because that woman is making me feel hot") looked stunning in a sparkly red dress, with a high hemline. All of the male latin dancers were wearing identical costumers, as were all of the females, but this was definitely the couple to beat. Not that this was a dancing competition, but this couple always attracted an audience.

"Yeah, that's my brother!" Peter smiled. "To my right, Elle and Mohinder." The crowd cheered again.

"...and on the far right, Claire and Eric." The crowd cheered, and Eric waved to them. Claire forced a smile. She did not want to be dancing with the Puppet Master of all people, but the former cheerleader needed the money. Still, this was so not worth $19 an hour. She mouthed silently, "Elle, save me!" Elle responded by smiling sweetly at Claire.

"Finally, please give a warm welcome to my back up singers, Maya and Alejandro." The crowd clapped for the brother and sister.

"This song is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, Gabriel Gray." Gabriel, in the front row, clapped and shouted, "Yeah!"

The band started playing, and Peter and the dancers danced up a storm.

"Haha

It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix

You know that S 75 Street Brazil?

Well this year's gonna be called Calle Ocho, Hahahaha

Que ola cata, que ola omega

And this how we gonna do it

Dale

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

(Hahaha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Tick to tha tock, on my way to the top uh

Pit got it locked from brews to the locker

R.I.P. uh, B.I.G. and Pac, uh

That he's not, but damn he's hot

Label fly but Pit wont stop

Got her in the cockpit

Playin' with Pit's (Como?)

Watch him make a movie

Like Alfred Hitchcock, ha enjoy me."

The crowd went wild, as the male dancers peformed a spectular lift of the female dancers. If the female dancers had lifted the male dancers, that would have been just weird, okay?

"I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Mami got an ass like a

Donkey, with a monkey

Look like King Kong

Welcome to the crib

305 that's what it is

With a woman down ya s***

Don't play games

They off the chain, and

They let her do

Everythang and anythang

Hit tha thang

And they love it gettin'

It in, gettin' on

All night long (Dale)."

Claire suddenly tripped and fell. Eric, using his ability, made her stand back up and dance with him. Claire looked like she would rather be hanging upside down over a river full of crocodiles.

"I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro."

Peter motioned to Gabriel to join him on stage, and take the microphone which was currently unused. The audience were impressed by Peter and Gabriel's awesome Spanish. Since he was fluent in Italian, Peter had grasped Spanish very quickly. Gabriel had travelled a lot in Cuba and Argentina, and had picked up some fancy latin dancing moves along the way.

"Baby you can get it, if you win it we can play

Baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay

Even got a king size mattress we can lay

Baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say."

Peter looked at Gabriel with shock. From where did Gabriel get condos where they could stay? For that matter, where did he get a king size mattress?

"I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

dale ponte a jugar (Como)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)."

The song ended, and the crowd cheered the loudest that they had for the night. Gabriel spoke into his microphone.

"Peter, you know I want cha."

He grabbed Peter by the arm and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. If the crowd wasn't excited before (which they were), they certainly were excited now.

THE END

**Oh dear, Claire is copping it left, right and centre. I feel rather evil, but slightly guilty. Please comment.**


End file.
